how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-187.172.241.148-20130519051538
seriously why people complain so much about the idea of making the entire season about the longest wedding weekend... 2 or 3 episodes of the wedding, seriously? that sounds dumb. Do you think the writters will have risked to save the wedding weekend were Ted meets the mother (the most important moment of the series) for only show it in 3 episodes in the final and most important season? there is a reason why they left s8 56 hours before the wedding, many things could happen BEFORE the wedding that could put the wedding in danger, plus the actual wedding, the post wedding, the Farhampton train station...remember that the 5 characters most solve their personal problems in this weekend. What will happened between Marshall and Lilly? do they move to Rome? do they stay at NY? does Robin actually wants to marry Barney? does she regret and choose Ted? Does Robin decision will generate a conflict between Barney and Ted? does Ted will try to stop the wedding? When does the gang find out that Ted will move to Chicago? Does the mother will have a role in the so called "wedding were everything went wrong " disaster? We will actually learn more about the mother´s life? The fact that Marshall, Lilly, Robin and Barney will met the mother before Ted does will be important with the moment Ted meets her at the train station? I doubt about this but will the mother actually play a role in helping the gang solve their personal problems? How did Ted got injured? is there a reason why the mother will also reach the train station at the same time Ted does or it is pure considence( remember that Ted´s reason of being at the train station is that he most return to NY before he moves to Chicago)(and considering that there is a reason why the mother left early, does the wedding disaster or meeting the gang plays a role in it? )? and I consider this the most important interrogants after the wedding. After the reception, will Ted stop his friendship with Barney and Robin? does the gang will go out to find Ted after he leaves the wedding? What role does the yellow umbrella will have when Ted and the mother finally met? we already know that Ted will met her at the train station while he is reading a book and the mother is at the rain, but how did they start talking? (does the mother will recongnize Ted from the economics class incident and/or the wedding? or does ted recongize her first due to the yellow umbrella for example)... as you can see there are so many questions and plots that most be solve in this final season, there is plenty of stuff to make an entire season about a weekend. And if you ask me, I really like that this season will only foccus on the important plots and not boring or not important stories that previous seasons had like that annoying, crazy girl Ted dated on s8 that has no importance on the story for example. And remember that is no need to make a 24 episode season, remember s1 had 22 episodes, and s3 only had 20 episodes. I really hope that the writters will find the perfect balance between the events before the wedding, the wedding, the reception, the moment Ted meets the mother, and the series conclusion in one season. And finally, did you really think that the final scene will be: Hi I´m Ted Mosby... and that kids is the story of how I met your mother? hell no. I´m no a profesional writter so I respect others opinions, but this an example of what could happen at season 9... As I already said, the characters most solve their personal problems and lets wait to see why does the wedding went so wrong. After that, we will finally go to the most important in the series that takes place in the train station when Ted meets his future wife for the first time... know there could be many posiblities after that: 1. This is a little combination about Ted/robin´s story and Ted/Victoria´s story...After Ted meets the mother he returns to NY but he already fall in love of her (classic Schmosby) so he decides to stay in NY and tries to find the mother but the problem is that Ted has no idea how to find her because he only knew her name and very little of her, the day after the wedding he will ask help to his friends because he insists he finally met "the one" and for the first time he runs with luck because Marshall, Lilly, Robin and Barney already knew her at the wedding and thanks to the things each learn about her they help Ted and they finally found her, Ted invites her to a date and she becomes the ne member of the gang. 2. This came from Babar Suhail idea... that Marshall, Lilly, Barney and Robin leave the wedding in order to find Ted and when they arrive to the train station they saw him talking with the mother and they feel happy because they already meet her at the wedding and they think that she could be "the one" for Ted. 3. Ted stop his friendship with Barney and Robin after the wedding (it doesn´t matter if Ted finally let go Robin and thinks that it is better that he should leave to Chicago, or that he tries to convince Robin and generates a conflict between Barney) either way, he most leave NY and eventually met the mother at the train station, Ted tell her everything about the wedding and she founds out that the she met his friends at the wedding and then the mother helps Ted to reconcile with his friends, finally every single member of the gang thanks the mother so they will now become friends with her and join the group and Ted fall in love with the mother. In any of this example stories after they meet, I think that the series final minutes should show cronological flashforwards of the mother with Ted and the gang, what happened to Ted´s friends after this events, Ted´s relationship with the mother, their wedding, the day the daughter was born, all of this with a good song (very common in HIMYM) and old Ted giving his final speach about love and destiny, and he finally ends with: and that kids is the story of how i met your mother. After that we see Ted, the mother, Barney, Robin, Lilly, Marshall, Lucas, Leia, Marvin,etc. in 2030 all of them at Ted´s house and finally the show ends. I also think that Ted and the mother should not met in the final episode but one before that as the final scene of the episode, and conclude the series with a 2 part episode (why not 3 or 4 like many series do in their final episode) with one of the posible finals after they officialy met in the train station that I used as example (and I´m not saying they should use any of this ending stories after Ted meets the mother, because they could easily get with a better idea and I hope they will, I just use this posible endings ase examples) What do you think?